


Testing the new toys

by Dontgotone



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crying, Egg Laying, Leashes, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sex Toys, Stuffing, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Perceptor has some new toys to test out.Wing is absolutely willing to let them be tested on her Pet, Drift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyarorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/gifts).



> The work uses alternative pronouns.  
> Wing and Perceptor: She  
> Drift: They.

"So what's this new thing you wanted to show us?" Wing asked as she stepped into the room, her pet following along. They'd walked over to the scientist's room as normal, but the second they were inside Drift had gotten on their hands and knees, and the collar and leash had been clipped on. Now Drift kept two steps behind their mistress, head down and eyes closed, listening intently to each step she took. When they heard the tap of heels and the snap of fingers, they obediently strutted forward to Sit next to her foot. They were being a Good Boy. Sometimes Wing liked it when they got rowdy, and needed Discipline, but today she'd said she wanted them on their best behavior. Treats were on the line. And just the idea of Wing's preferred method of handing them out had Drift's spark pulsing heat.

It was very hard not to look at Perceptor when she came into the room, something jostling. It sounded like metal? Whatever it was, the scientist's stance and voice carried a certain pride, and that spelled trouble. Drift felt the warmth in their chest grow hotter at the thought of their last brush with one of Percy's 'gifts'. Wing's hand on his head, gently patting, reminded them of how they'd spent hours laying their head on her lap afterwards, panting, completely fucked out and exhausted. 

And now Wing was kneeling next to them, telling them to lay down on their belly, wrists against the collar. Eyes still closed, of course. Whatever the thing was, it was supposed to be a surprise for them, and Wing sounded very eager now that she'd had a look. It didn't take long for Percy to be at their side as well, and she switched on the magnets embedded in their wrists so they would cling to the collar while Wing did the same with the ones in their heels and thighs, locking Drift's legs in a folded position. 

The call for "up" was given, and Drift struggled to elbows and knees, eyes still closed. Two hands were patting their body now, Wing's tender, reassuring one on their head and cheek, and Percy's more inquisitive one on their back, their hips. Over their valve port. Slender, skilled fingers traced the contours there, sending shivers up Drift's frame. The words that left her lips were honey in their audio receptors , flooded with a hunger and eagerness that Perceptor rarely showed. 

"Exquisite, as always. Perfect posture, despite everything. Although I intend to test that. Do you mind?" 

"Not at all. They're all yours." 

Drift felt the leash being pressed against their lips, biting down lightly it for the unspoken command. Now they had to keep still, no matter what happened. Still and quiet. Wing had stressed that. When the leash was in their mouth, it meant they had to be a complete statue. Last time they'd screwed it up, it had been after a few hours when Drift's arms had given out from low energy reserves. Wing had been particularly mad that day. Not that they'd fallen, of course, but rather they had allowed themselves that low without saying anything. If anything, she had said, because Drift didn't tell her their status it had shortened their session prematurely. 

Internal comms chirped in their head. Wing's request for a status update was expected. They sent back a code green, keeping to their short and efficient code. A restriction on speech wasn't very useful if they could just say everything through subspace comms, after all. And yet they still needed a way to communicate problems. So they used a simple code. Green, Yellow, Red. Extra words in emergencies. 

A weight was put on the small of their back. Rather small, fist sized. It had a few bits on the surface, like rough nubs. There was a slightly bigger one placed next to that one, and another next to that one. Drift's back was still as the surface of a calm lake, making sure none of the weights, whatever they were, would roll off. They were going to be Good. Still. Even when Perceptor's fingers dug at their valve, cold lubrication joining what was already dripping in excitement, they managed to keep their stance. Didn't even flinch when two fingers slid inside, scissoring, stretching a bit more roughly than usual. 

"The texture's a bit rough looking. You sure it won't hurt them?"

Drift almost shifted their weight at the concern in Wing's voice. She'd seen them take quite a few of Perceptor's experiments before, were the designs on these new things so different? The answer came when one of the weights was lifted off of their back, and soon pressed against their valve. It was thick, warm, and had quite a lot of nubs and small protrusions. Drift's optics crossed as the thing rumbled, the vibration helping it slide more easily inside them. And then part of it _twisted_, rotating one way, while another band rotated the other way. The nubs scraped and rubbed as they spun in both directions, the heavy object getting pushed even deeper. 

"Don't worry, the chance of anything being damaged is statistically insignificant. And judging from our little pet's face here, they don't want us to stop."

It took a moment for Drift to realize their mouth had fallen open in a silent moan, optics half closed and glossa hanging. The leash had fallen, forgotten on the floor. The more the…. The thing was pushed inside of them, the warmer it got. The nubs on it's surface weren't hard enough to really hurt, but they were solid enough that the constant twisting and turning in different directions soon had their whole frame radiating heat. Their spark pulsed whenever Perceptor pressed the toy deeper, and eventually it was entirely inside. 

Their cheeks reddened, this wasn't at all the self control that Wing had talked about. A giggle and a gentle pat on their cheeks let them know that the lapse in concentration hadn't gone unseen. "Don't worry, Pet, I'll see about punishing that later." Drift wanted to moan at that, even more so when she picked up another of the toys from their back and took it's place, placing her weight firmly in the middle of their frame. "I think this one should be next. It has a nice heft to it."

If it wasn't for her hand on their neck, Drift wasn't sure how they'd have kept focused and quiet. As it was, their systems were going crazy, their valve trying to close around the second intruder, it's spinning just as distracting as the first one. Only now, whenever one of it's nubs nudged the first toy, both of them shifted inside of them, making the urge to move even greater. But thankfully, firm fingers held their neck, and focusing on Wing's voice helped distract them. 

"Shh… that's a good pet, take it all in. Good Girl, such a good Pet." 

Drift could hear the loud venting they were doing, arms shaking already. Perceptor's hands continued to soothe over their thighs, rubbing the slickness that dropped from their overworked valve into the soft plating, but mostly continued to push at the toys. The new one weighed even more than the first, and every inch of it's passage left Drift able to feel exactly where it was. Drift could feel the charge in their system rise with each press and push of the nubs against the interior meshes, could feel their spark pulsing with heat and sending more and more energy down to their array. 

But Wing was firm. Just as Drift's legs quivered and they were about to feel that sweet, sweet overload, her fingers tightened around their neck. 

"Purge it." 

This time Drift couldn't control themselves. The whimpered cry that left their throat invited more soothing caresses on their head as the charge was redirected to other systems and wasted. Cycled away, leaving their array tender, sensitive, and more than able to accommodate another full charge before overloading. Somewhere during that process Perceptor had grabbed the third toy, using it to press the second one in deeper, and again Drift wanted to cry out. 

This was pure, abject torture. 

And yet, when the subspace ping asked for their status, they sent back a solid green. 

They wanted more. 

_Needed_ more. 

And clearly, Perceptor was ready and willing to provide. 

The scientist pressed something on a datapad, and soon enough Drift's whole world became the shifting, spinning shapes inside their valve. Something was happening, something was… was Growing, pushing the rest of them harder against their meshes, making every shift of their hips send a flurry of pleasing signals throughout their frame. There were more things inside now, shifting and rolling and pushing at the other toys, and then more things started to grow, to split, to multiply and fill all that sensitive space. 

There was no way for Drift to concentrate anymore, they simply buried their face in their arms on the ground while Percy and Wing knelt near them, caressing their hips, thighs, spreading the slickness that was simply gushing out of their valve. Wing caressed their belly, the plating becoming distended, almost transparent as the toys continued to shift and grow and split and multiply. 

Drift's entire body was quivering now, venting hard as they sobbed in pleasure. 

"Purge, again."

The order was given with a firm voice, completely at odds with the slender fingers that stroked along the puffy lips of their valve. Up, down, a slow, sensuous caress that lasted a moment and a lifetime. But Drift listened, and purged the charge again, biting down on their wrist to prevent any noises as the toys inside them started to vibrated and shift and roll about harder, faster.

And then the pair moved away, leaving Drift to deal with the desperate sensations swelling inside them, both physically and emotionally. The leash was grabbed again, and Wing snapped her fingers, giving a light tug. The magnets deactivated, allowing more movement. 

"Sit, Pet. Good Boy. Atta Girl." 

The reassurance felt like high grade energon, Drift drinking it in as they pushed themselves onto their heels, squatting, thighs wide and hands held near their collar. The flow of fluids from their valve felt like a waterfall, and their face markings must have been getting smeared from the amount leaking from their optics. They still quivered with each revolution of the various toys inside of them, but now they had to clench their valve, feeling the weight of the toys try and slide out. 

They looked over to Perceptor, but the scientist was busy fiddling with her datapad, apparently quite excited to be writing in new data. Optics blurry, they turned to their Mistress. Wing was biting her finger, eyes half lidded in pleasure. The mewling moan of desperation that escaped Drift sent a visible shudder through her body, and just when the ex decepticon thought they would go insane, she spoke. 

"Let them out. One at a time. Purge your charge if you need to, Pet, you're going to wait until I get my fingers on you."

The sound that escaped Drift was a wail of desperation, but they tried to focus, tried to allow only one of the toys inside to slide out. Leaning back and resting on their palms, thighs still spread out for the world to see, they watched as their slick valve spread open. The puffy, sensitive lips could barely contain the shifting weight of the toys inside, and soon enough a ruby colored egg peaked out. It's nubs seemed made of gold, soft and smooth bumps that moved along rotating tracks. Each track of nubs spun in a different direction, lightly scraping against Drift's sensitive inner meshes, and now their valve lips. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the transfluid drenched egg plopped lightly against the floor with a splatter, and Drift shuddered as their valve's entrance tightened again. Already they could feel the next one, but first they had to purge the charge in their array once again. Doing so was a delicious torture that had them sobbing, but when the subspace ping came they answered Green again. Green. Green oh Primus Green. They had to keep going. They'd go insane if they stopped now. 

Venting hard, Drift let the next egg slide out, focusing on the way Wing's thighs rubbed together, how she bit into her thumb as she watched them. Perceptor had stopped fiddling with her datapad as well, transfixed at the sight of the next egg following it's two twins. Drift's whole body shook, their system was warning them their energy was low, but still they purged the overload from their array, crying out once more as they did. Their valve was only getting more and more sensitive , being brought to the very limit of overload so often and not allowed any relief. 

Another egg, another, two more, another purge. Each one that dropped to the ground made the inside of their valve feel better, threatened to send them over the edge as their spark pulsed and buzzed with desire. Their vents were working overtime, trying to cool the molten heat inside their frame. Drift's chest plating slid open, exposing their spark to the air in a desperate attempt to keep things cooled off, even as they purged the charge from their array once again. 

It was all too much. Too much sensation. Too much Heat. Too much Exertion. Their shaking arms collapsed, and they fell into waiting hands, slender fingers guiding them down to the ground. Drift had to reboot their optics to be able to see anything, and even then it was difficult to focus on Wing's smiling face. When had she moved? Were they really that out of it? 

Oh no, did they fail? Had they stopped? 

"I have to… I've got to…" 

The Mistress' finger pressed on their lips, a soft shush before she grabbed the forgotten leash and gently tugged. 

"You're doing great, Pet. You've finished with the eggs. Now, just a little more. A little bit more you're there, my sweet."

Exhausted, entire frame too sensitive to really think, Drift didn't even try to make sense of it all. When the familiar sensation of Wing's thighs slid on both sides of their face, instinct took over. When the wet lips of Wing's valve pressed against their mouth, the tired bot was already licking. Even their glossa felt weak and tired, but with the way Wing ground herself down while that familiar taste coated their taste receptors, Drift could tell this was all they needed to do. 

The tugging of the leash , pulling them harder up against the nearly gushing valve, sent more shivers through Drift's exhausted frame, but not as much as the sensation of soft, slender fingers caressing their spark casing. The soft metal was touched carefully, lovingly… and then the spark itself was the subject of playful touching. Petting, caressing, every moment of contact between metal and spark sending a violent shudder through Drift's body, the Pet crying out against their Mistress' sex. 

After a few moments of confusion, the impending Overload had abated, but now it was back in full force, the force of the electrical charge pounding against the safeties and checks, stronger than before. And then a hungry glossa pressed against the thick, puffy lips of Drift's valve and the ex con clenched their powerful thighs around Perceptor's head. The force of the overload fried some circuits, they were certain. They could hear the sizzling pops, but still those fingers continued. That glossa continued. 

But most important of all, Wing continued to ride their mouth, even as a spray of transfluid exploded from her sex, her fingers clenching around Drift's spark in reflex. 

"Come on, Percy… I'd like to make sure my Pet's _fully_ drained and tuckered before we stop…"


End file.
